Electrical connectors are widely used in electrical apparatus for communication, data storage, data transmission and the like. Particularly, flexible printed circuit (FPC) connectors or flexible flat cable (ITC) connectors are often used to connect flat circuit devices to main printed circuit boards (PCB).
One type of the FPC or FFC connectors comprises a locking component to lock a FPC or FFC connected to the connector to prevent the FPC or FFC from unintentional disconnection from the connector and to ensure stable connection therebetween.